Of Wings, Wolves, and Wands
by The Fang's Army Band Geeks
Summary: Rose returns and she and the Doctor go on a rampage through time and space in this huge crossover. Will include: Maximum Ride, Legend of Zelda, Pendragon, Harry Potter, Persus Jackson and the Olympians, and many more. Please Read and Review. Some TenRose.
1. Return of the Big Bad Wolf

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to us. Sadly. Well, I guess the narrator of this story does…And some random characters later on…but still. Not ours.**

Last Saturday……or, maybe it was next Saturday? I can't tell, time is difficult to understand, especially when you're as old and senile as me. Still, on a Saturday all the same (at least, that's what they call it on _your_ planet, you arrogant humans you) I happened upon a strange blue box, rocketing through time and space, _completely _out of control.

_The TARDIS' lights flickered savagely, and alarms the Doctor didn't even know had been equipped to the TARDIS were sounding, droning out a foreboding tune as the TARDIS hurtled through time and space, taking the Doctor farther and father away from the universe he knew. _

_"Impressive," the Doctor thought to himself, "the author of this story managed to fit the word TARDIS into that one sentence three times. Now that's a feat." _

_The Doctor began to struggle with the controls of the TARDIS, hoping to get it back under control. It was a rather feudal attempt, to say the least. Realizing this, he leapt back and grabbed onto the nearest sturdy part of the TARDIS, and tried to steady himself as his beloved blue box continued its rampage. The TARDIS had locked on to a signal, and was closing in for the kill, wherever that might lead. There'd be no stopping it now._

I wonderedwhat the bloody pilot was thinking. After some amount of time, it occurred to me that maybe the pilot was drunk. Always a possibility, after all, most pilots of time and space craft are idiots, muddling around in time and accidentally killing their grandmother by, say, stepping on a butterfly.

_The heart of the TARDIS began to emit high screeching noises, like the sound of metal on metal, nails on a chalk board. Hearing this, the Doctor knew the worst was yet to come._

_"Especially," he thought, "when the author starts saying stupid clichés like that."_

_He tightened his grip until his knuckles shone white._

I watched as it hurtled through time and space without a care (it nearly hit the planet Cheerio World1 [_Ze Mad Hatter was here_. I go there for snacks.) with a slight frown (well, I don't have a face, but my whole essence was boiling with this enormous fury [actually, to be frank, my irritation was more like when a mosquito is buzzing by your ear….If you have one. but you know what I mean). The box, which I could now see was a blue 1950's police box, continued on it's course and I was about to stop it when it picked up speed and crashed right through the barrier separating the universe from the Void.

_The blue police box that wasn't, in fact, a police box but instead a time machine that was bigger on the inside gave a great shudder, then all hell broke loose. (Figuratively speaking, of course, as the Beast wasn't there, and…well, you get the point.) The Doctor commented afterwards that the shaking of the TARDIS was easily equal to a quite substantial earthquake. Brushing some non-existent dust off his coat, (as people _always _do in movies after an earthquake or some such thing) the Doctor moved over to one of the many screens of the control panel. He glanced in passing at the reading on it at first, then did a double take. His eyes widened as he read further, and a single thought ran through his mind._

"Rose…"

Now I was… (No, no, I won't admit it!) curious (I know, I know, it's so terribly tragic. A great god like myself succumbing to mortal emotions….Ugh.) so I decided to investigate its doings. So instead of actually moving, I used my super spiffy godly powers (or SSGP, for short) to learn about the blue box and its inhabitant. I learned that he was not, in fact, drunk, just slightly daft (only one shoe, GODS!), and all that other "Last Time Lord" stuff (or LTL. By the Gods, I do love acronyms!). I forced myself to move in order to see the events that followed. I followed the trail to a parallel universe Earth. Now, there may have been some sort of great rejoicing between Rose and the Doctor, but I missed it by a hair. Deal with it.

_The Doctor glanced over at the author, and grabbed his sonic screwdriver._

"_Bah," he shouted at her, "Like I'm going to allow these three nutcases to write Rose's and my reunion."_

**Huzzah! First chapter complete! And not to shabby, if I do say so myself.**

**Most parts from the god's point of view where written by the Beckster, while I wrote all the stuff from the Doctor's point of view.**

**Beckster: POV, you dope, POV!!**

**Sable: Okay, fine, POV. **

**You'll get to see an example of Ze Mad Hatter's writing in the next chapter, which will be a short story on Cheerio world. THEN we'll post the next actual chapter. Got a problem with it? DEAL WITH IT. No, I'm kidding. Please, read and review, and tell us what you think.**

**Beckster: So that we can ignore it.**

**Sable: Exactly.**

**Ze Mad Hatter: Milkshake!!! **

**1**** Cheerio World will be fully explained in the next chapter. I think you can wait till then, yes?**


	2. The Story of Cereal World

**Disclaimer: Unlike the last chapter, all characters in this one belong to Ze Mad Hatter. Oh dear. **

**Enjoy her insanity.**

There used to be an empty world, a world that was plain and….Boring. There were no people living there.

This…This was until humans created breakfast cereal.

Anywho, after a while, the cheerio business was quite important. (I mean, breakfast is the most important meal!) But then a certain type of cereal became angry at they way they were treated. They were called,

"**OUT OF THIS WORLD-O'S"**

Then they went on strike (I mean, chocolate flavored milk, and fruit cereal? That's just plain cruel!). Whenever someone tried to eat them, they would scream out in pain. After a while, the company of that kind of "O's" went out on business.

The "O's" were shunned by the rest of their world. Until, of course, the god of…….um…….well, he's known as the god of breakfast took pity on them, for he knew how their company had been using their pain for its own profit. You know Rice Krispies? That's them. The "Snap, Crackle, and Pop" are their screams of pain. Yes, yes, I'll get on with it! Anyway, the god brought them to this small, boring world, and poured milk in the lakes and planted spoons. But the milk is stayed away from, as you can guess, because of the whole….soggy problem.

This….This was how cereal world came to be.

**Hope you enjoyed this….thrilling history of Cereal World. The next actual chapter will come out soon, but unfortunately, it might be a while, 'cause the Beckster is busy and will be for about the next week. Still, we should have it written fairly soon.**

**Hopefully.**

**Sable out.**


End file.
